Iris
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Sirius e Bellatrix estão no auge do seu relacionamento e pensam até em ter um filho juntos. O que aconteceu de tão grave para separa-los? SB Song fic anterior a "Após o Véu" COMPLETA
1. DESISTIRIA DA ETERNIDADE POR VOCÊ

_N/A: Bom, essa song é com certeza uma dos minhas criações preferidas, ela expressa o que eu acredito que pode ter realmente acontecido com Sirius e Bellatrix, mesmo que de uma forma bem simples._ _Por isso resolvi dar uma re-paginada nela e dividi-la em pequenos capítulos, para não ficar cansativo de ler. Espero que gostem._

**CAPÍTULO I **

**DESISTIRIA DA ETERNIDADE POR VOCÊ**

And I'd give up forever to touch you E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo 

A sala estava desarrumada, as cortinas fechadas para que a noite se prolongasse.

Uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças vazias demonstravam que a comemoração tinha durado a noite toda.

No momento dormiam, abraçados um ao outro e envoltos numa enorme e macia colcha de cor escura.

Ela se moveu um pouco, se alinhando nos braços dele.

Ele abriu os olhos, a viu ali, linda. Sorriu. Deu-lhe um leve beijo no topo da cabeça antes de fechar os olhos para voltar a dormir.

Foi quando um barulho irritante atravessou o recinto.

-Droga de invenção trouxa idiota! – disse a mulher, pegando a primeira coisa que vira pela frente (a garrafa vazia de vinho) e tacando contra o objeto.

Ele riu, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Deixe o telefone em paz, Bellatrix...

-Saco, será que nem hoje esse troço fica quieto? – resmungou ela, tirando os longos cabelos dos olhos e voltando a se alinhar no peito dele. – Não sei como eu pude concordar quando você resolveu colocar isso aqui...

-Sabe que precisamos dele para manter o pub, Bella. Negociamos com trouxas, lembra? Imagina a cara do senhor Windsor se tivesse que nos vender as bebidas via chaminé?

Ela riu; realmente a imagem do sisudo comerciante desaparecendo entre chamas verdes devia ser muito engraçada.

O telefone tocou de novo. Bellatrix olhou irritada para ele. Havia o derrubado da mesa quando atirou a garrafa, mas pelo visto ele tinha conseguido cair com a porcaria do fone no lugar. Ela esticou a mão para pegar uma das taças, mas Sirius resolveu levantar primeiro e atender o aparelho antes que a mulher o quebrasse todo.

-Oi, Tiago.

Bellatrix fez cara feia.

-Ai, só podia ser esse mala mesmo para usar esse negócio. Ele sabe que esse barulhinho me irrita.

Era verdade. Desde que Tiago havia descoberto a raiva que a mulher do amigo tinha do aparelho, toda vez que tinha que falar com eles usava o telefone.

Sirius riu antes de continuar a ouvir o que o amigo dizia do outro lado da linha.

-A Lílian o quê? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha interessada ao ouvir o nome da ruiva; Sirius tinha um sorriso maior que a boca. - Jura? Claro, claro, isso é para comemorar sim! Vocês vêm que horas? OK, a gente espera vocês no pub.

-Ela está grávida, não é? – perguntou ela com um sorriso nos lábios quando ele desligou o telefone.

Ele se surpreendeu.

-Como sabe?

-Eu disse para ela assim que eles chegarem da lua-de-mel. Estava na cara – disse se levantando.

Sirius a olhou com um misto de orgulho e desejo. Ela ainda estava nua, caminhou até ele e o abraçou encostando o queixo no peito definido para encará-lo.

-Eles merecem. Se gostam realmente, como nós... Embora eu ache aquele Potter extremamente chato... – resmungou, fazendo-o rir novamente.


	2. O MAIS PRÓXIMO QUE EU FICAREI DO PARAÍSO

**CAPÍTULO II **

**O MAIS PRÓXIMO QUE EU FICAREI DO PARAÍSO**

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso_

**And I don't wanna go home right now **

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo_

Tiago e Bellatrix nunca tiveram a melhor das relações, e Sirius duvidava que isso fosse acontecer algum dia. Mas nesses cinco anos em que moravam juntos a convivência entre os dois tinha se tornado suportável.

Lílian e Bellatrix até travavam algumas conversas às vezes; na primeira vez que as viu conversando civilizadamente ele tomou um susto, mas depois aquilo se tornou comum à medida que se encontravam. Sua mulher jamais fazia algum comentário, mas Sirius tinha certeza que havia algum apreço pela ruiva no fundo daquele coração que teimava em se fingir de durão.

Naquele dia o pub Black Star estava cheio, como de costume nas noites de sexta-feira. E Bellatrix adorava aquilo, adorava quando havia movimento, adorava mandar e desmandar nos empregados (principalmente porque eram quase todos trouxas), se bem que tinha que ser contida, não dava para tratá-los como tratava seus elfos (pelo menos não na frente de Sirius), mas podia dar seus berros na maioria das vezes (e achar muito engraçado como a garçonete tinha medo dela por isso). O chato era ter que ser agradável com os clientes, mas por sorte isso era serviço dele, não dela.

-Sam, prepare os sanduíches para a mesa 10, AGORA!

-Ok, Dona Black... – dizia o gordo cozinheiro, sorridente. – Diz para o Sr. Potter que vou caprichar o da Dona Potter, para o bebezinho nascer forte...

-Ai, agora todo mundo vai ficar paparicando esse baby Potter, é? E olha que a peste ainda nem nasceu... – resmungou ela, fingindo desagrado. Mas Sam, que já havia aprendido que aquilo era cena da patroa, sorriu mais ainda.

-Isso é só até a senhora arrumar o nosso principezinho também! – disse ele às gargalhadas. – Aliás, já está na hora...

-Ai, Sam, cale a boca! – ela falou num meio sorriso antes de sair da cozinha.

Seguiu para a mesa de amigos (amigos de Sirius... volta e meia ela tinha que se lembrar disso, eram amigos do Sirius, não dela), o lobisomem havia acabado de chegar, era bem verdade que já estava sentindo a falta dele, porque Lupin era o único que tinha uns assuntos interessantes às vezes, mas lógico que ela nunca diria isso a ninguém, já fora difícil demais confessar a si mesma.

Aproximou-se a tempo de pegar o último comentário de Tiago.

-Vai ser um menino, estou falando... Já está tudo esquematizado... – ele batia na mesa seguidas vezes – ME-NI-NO!

-E o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso, Tiago? – perguntou Sirius, virando uma das cadeiras para sentar e se apoiar nas costas dela, enlaçando a cintura de Bellatrix para em seguida fazê-la sentar no seu joelho esquerdo.

-Tenho certeza disso por que vocês logo vão ter uma menina, sabem – ele disse apontando para os Black. – E quando eles crescerem vai ser o i _meu filho_ /i que vai ficar com a i _sua filha_ /i , e não o contrário – disse caindo na gargalhada e arrancando risos de todas na mesa, inclusive de Bellatrix, que achou extremamente cômico a força que Sirius fazia para tentar demonstrar que não ficara irritado.

-Há, há, há! – riu Black, secamente – Cuidado para o feitiço não virar contra o feiticeiro, Tiago.

-Não, não, não – ele balançava o dedo de um lado para o outro de uma forma tão engraçada que ninguém conseguia parar de rir. - Você vai ter uma menina, eu vou ter um menino, não o contrário. E eles vão namorar, tenho certeza disso. Quer apostar? 100 libras. Remo, Pedro, se eu não estiver aqui para cobrar, vocês estão autorizados a fazer isso por mim.

Lupin acenou positivamente antes de levar o copo à boca para mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Rabicho deu outra risada que mais parecia um guincho, mas a engoliu assim que Sirius lhe deu um olhar gélido.

-Se isso acontecer, Tiago... Se eu realmente tiver uma filha algum dia... Viajo para longe e o seu menino nunca vai pôr os olhos nela.

-Já pensei nisso também! – falou Potter tirando o copo da boca rapidamente para responder. – É por isso que vocês dois - ele apontou para Sirius e Bellatrix – vão ser os padrinhos dele, sabe... – Sirius arregalou os olhos, Bella também. – Você é sentimental demais para abandonar o afilhado.


	3. TUDO O QUE POSSO RESPIRAR É SUA VIDA

**CAPÍTULO III **

**TUDO O QUE POSSO RESPIRAR É SUA VIDA **

**And all I can taste is this moment**

_E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento_

**And all I can breathe is your life**

_Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida_

Já eram altas horas da madrugada quando finalmente retornaram ao apartamento que ficava sobre o pub. Como acontecia todo fim de semana, o estabelecimento demorou a fechar, mas naquele dia estavam especialmente cansados por toda a atenção que dispensaram não só aos clientes, mas aos amigos.

-Seu amiguinho Potter estava bêbado – alfinetou Bellatrix com um sorriso nos lábios. – E você não gosta de bêbados no pub.

-É, eu sei – concluiu ele fechando a porta atrás de si. – Mas hoje ele merecia – ele a enlaçou apertando levemente a cintura dela junto a si. – E, numa coisa ele tem razão. Já está na hora de a gente pensar em fazer o nosso filho também...

Ela riu alto, passando a mão pela nuca dele.

-Nossa _filha_, segundo ele.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Não estou preocupado com o sexo da criança... Estou mais preocupado em como fazê-la – murmurou as palavras no ouvido dela, deslizando o nariz pelo rosto alvo até encontrar os lábios vermelhos que já o esperavam entreabertos.

Se beijaram como faziam sempre que possível. De uma forma ardente e intensa que sabiam só ser possível entre eles, as línguas se procurando e se perdendo com avidez.

Sirius a encostou na primeira parede que encontrou enquanto Bellatrix se empenhava em desabotoar sua camisa e deixar-lhe o peito atlético nu para suas umas arranharem com maior facilidade.

Ele desabotoou o nó que prendia o pano negro em volta da cintura dela e o deixou deslizar pelas pernas longas até cair delicadamente no chão. Puxou o quadril dela para junto do seu e Bellatrix ficou muito feliz ao perceber sua excitação.

-Já está assim? – perguntou enquanto lambia sua orelha. – Mas eu ainda nem comecei, Sirius...

-Você não precisa fazer muita coisa para me deixar assim. Às vezes só de te ver andando já me deixa louco de vontade de... de... - ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dela embrenhar-se por entre suas calça.

Quando voltou a abri-los, Bellatrix o encarava com um sorriso safado que ele conhecia tão bem.

-Te dá vontade de quê?

Ele aproximou novamente a boca do ouvido dela enquanto suas mãos procuravam os volumosos seios.

-De fazer um filho em você...

A boca dele deslizou ávida pelo colo branco e, sem tardar muito, ele abocanhou um dos seios que já havia despido, fazendo-a soltar um longo gemido. Demorou-se um pouco num, depois passou a dar mais atenção ao outro.

A respiração de Bellatrix ficava cada vez mais rápida e ofegante, as carícias em seus seios a fizeram esquecer da calça dele e levantar as mãos às suas costas.

Percebendo esse movimento, Sirius puxou uma das longas e macias pernas dela para a sua cintura, depois a outra, e a levantou no colo.

-Eu não sei se serei uma boa mãe, Sirius – resmungou enquanto ele a levava para o quarto.

-Já disse que estou mais preocupado em fazer o filho – ele a deitou na cama e, por alguns segundos ficou admirando a linda imagem que ela formava, a pele alva contrastando com o cabelo negro, que agora estava esparramado sobre os travesseiros deles. – Depois a gente pensa em como criá-lo, ok? Além do mais, você vai ter tempo para praticar com o seu afilhado.

Ela riu, mais da sensação da língua dele no seu umbigo do que pela piadinha.

Soltou um gritinho quando ele mordiscou sua barriga naquela altura. E sentiu as pernas tremerem ao perceber que a boca dele seguia caminho até seu sexo.

Ele levou incontáveis segundos para tirar-lhe a calcinha de seda negra, e mais incontáveis minutos se deliciando com o que havia dentro dela.

Ele sabia bem que ela gostava de fazer o mesmo com ele, mas resolveu não lhe dar chance para isso, a vontade de possuí-la já era incontrolável.

Assim que sentiu a onda elétrica atingi-la, fazendo-a tremer entre seus braços, Sirius rapidamente encaixou-se na parte que ainda pulsava, quente e úmida.

Deu alguns segundos para que Bellatrix recuperasse o fôlego e só então começou o movimento leve e suave, intensificando a velocidade a cada novo gemido dela.

Não demorou muito para que ele a sentisse tremer de novo, mas dessa vez ele não se segurou... Gozaram juntos.

Sirius deixou o corpo tombar sobre o dela e Bellatrix acolheu-o de bom grado, acariciando os cabelos negros enquanto suas respirações iam desacelerando.

-Será que conseguimos? – perguntou ele, levantando o rosto para encará-la.

-Espero que não – respondeu séria.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por que não?

A boca dela se abriu num sorriso suave.

-Porque assim você vai ter que tentar mais vezes.

-Tem razão. Melhor tentarmos de novo então.


	4. MAIS CEDO OU MAIS TARDE TUDO ACABA

**CAPÍTULO V**

**MAIS CEDO OU MAIS TARDE ACABA**

**And sooner or later it's over**

E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

Não havia ninguém no pub aquela tarde, isso porque nunca havia ninguém no pub à tarde, o movimento só começa com a chegada da noite, quando a maioria dos trouxas e bruxos saíam do trabalho.

Bellatrix sabia disso. Por esse motivo ocupava uma das mesas do lugar para ler o _Profeta Diário_, antes que a garçonete tolinha aparecesse para bisbilhotar (se bem que seria muito engraçado ver o susto que ela tomaria se visse as fotos se mexendo).

Sirius havia saído para comprar mantimentos e o cozinheiro Sam, já estava na cozinha, deixando tudo arrumado para mais tarde. Foi quando uma coruja negra, de tamanho médio, entrou por uma das janelas e aterrissou na mesa em frente a Bellatrix.

A mulher abaixou o jornal, encarando o animal com tamanho desprezo que chegava a ser palpável. Mas ao que parecia, a velha coruja parecia não se importar, soltou o pergaminho que trazia no bico e continuou parada.

Bellatrix abriu a correspondência, leu a frase curta sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, depois guardou o mesmo em suas vestes, se levantou e saiu.

E quando Sam apareceu no salão para perguntar se ela queria um chá, encontrou apenas o jornal com fotos que se mexiam sobre a mesa.

Ela caminhou visivelmente irritada até um estabelecimento nefasto de algumas ruas adiante, olhou para o homem que limpava um balcão que, por mais que fosse esfregado, parecia continuar com a aparência gordurosa e perguntou em tom quase grosseiro:

-Onde ele está?

O homem, magro de cabelos grisalhos e ralos nem a encarou, apenas apontou para a escada que levava até o andar de cima.

Lá pôde encarar o senhor elegantemente vestido assim que alcançou o último degrau.

Ele contrastava e muito com o ambiente sujo e degradante do lugar.

-O que você quer? – perguntou ríspida, sem um pingo do medo que costumava ter daquela figura quando mais nova.

-Isso é jeito de tratar o seu pai, minha filha? – perguntou em tom brando.

-Que eu saiba eu deixei de ser sua filha quando fui morar com o Sirius, lembra? – ela se calou por alguns segundos, depois continuou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Ou eu muito me engano ou o meu nome não foi incinerado daquela tapeçaria também?

-Poderia voltar à família? O que me diz disso? Poderíamos te perdoar, minha filha.

-Não quero o seu perdão! – gritou – E você não me daria isso de graça. Muito bem, o que você quer? Diga de uma vez!

Ele simplesmente apontou a varinha para ela. Instintivamente Bellatrix cobriu a própria barriga.

-Quero a ele... o filho que você está esperando. Meu neto...

-Ele não é seu neto! Não sou sua filha, então ele não é seu neto!

O velho homem arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

-Mesmo que não queira, ele tem meu sangue, Bellatrix.

-Para quê o quer? Você já tem um neto. Dois, para falar a verdade.

-Aquela sangue ruim não é minha neta! – gritou o homem, parecendo finalmente estar perdendo a paciência com ela. – E o outro pode ter o meu sangue, mas não é um Black, não vai carregar o meu nome... Como o seu.

Então era isso, ele queria perpetuar a família. O nome. Isso era ridículo.

-Mesmo sendo filho daquele... daquele lá, ele vai ser um Black, filha. Volte para casa, nós o criaremos juntos, ele será como um verdadeiro Black.

-Como soube? – murmurou a mulher.

-Não é difícil sendo quem eu sou. Você sabe muito bem – ele deu alguns passos em direção a Bellatrix, esticou a mão enrugada para tocar-lhe o rosto. – Filha, volte comigo, sua mãe ficará muito feliz se voltar.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada estridente.

-Aquela mulher me detesta, assim como detesta a tudo que respira no mundo, senhor Black. E no que depender de mim, o meu filho não vai passar pelo que eu passei nas mãos dela.

-O que você prefere? Dar-lhe essa vidinha ridícula que você está levando, Bellatrix? Trabalhando? E você, até quando vai agüentar isso? Você não foi criada para ter essa vida.

-Pois eu sou muito feliz levando essa vida, pai!

-Até quando? Até aquele... garoto trair você como fez com todos nós? Como fez com sua própria família?

-Ele não traiu vocês. Sirius só pensa diferente, quem nunca soube aceitar isso foram vocês.

-Ele vai traí-la como fez conosco! – gritou o pai novamente. – Assim que tiver que escolher entre você e aqueles amigos adoradores de trouxas, ele não vai pensar duas vezes antes de escolher a eles, Bellatrix! Pare de mentir para si mesma. Aquele... traidor... aquela vergonha para o nosso sangue vai fazer o mesmo com você!

-E é o filho dessa vergonha que você quer para prosseguir o nome da família? Que ironia, não? Logo aquele que vocês tanto desprezam é o único que pode salvá-los agora... Agora que Regulus está morto, vocês dependem dele para continuar o nome da família.

-Sim – disse ele resignado. – Mas agora, filha... Agora você pode nos salvar – ele levou a mão à barriga dela e Bellatrix sentiu as entranhas se remoerem de nojo. – Venha comigo.

-Não! – ela arrancou a mão dele de seu corpo com uma agressividade que só uma mãe possui na defesa da sua cria. – Nunca! Contente-se em saber que seu nome vai continuar. Porque isso não podemos mudar mesmo, mas você não vai criar seu neto. Não vou privar Siris da convivência com o filho e você só pode estar louco de imaginar que ele aceitaria isso – ela o olhou de cima a baixo, com desprezo. – Devem estar muito desesperados mesmo. E não vou negar, eu adorei ver o senhor me implorando algo. Mas a resposta é NÃO.

Ela virou-se e saiu do estabelecimento, deixando para trás, mais uma vez, tudo o que aquele homem representava em sua vida. Ainda pôde ouvi-lo gritando algo como "ele vai te trair, e quando fizer isso vamos estar te esperando, filha."

_Patético_, pensou ela, batendo a porta do estabelecimento atrás de si.

Apressou o passo. Precisava voltar antes de Sirius para o pub; por nada nesse mundo ela contaria sobre aquela conversa a ele, pelo menos não no dia da festa de batizado de seu afilhado. Conhecia bem o amado para saber que ele seria louco o suficiente para tentar incinerar a casa de seus pais só de vingança.


	5. ELES NÃO ENTENDERIAM

**CAPÍTULO V**

**ELES NÃO ENTENDERIAM**

**And I don't want the world to see me**

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_Porque eu acho que eles não entenderiam_

A festa do batizado no jardim da casa dos Potter estava animada. Ela tinha fingido um desagrado em aturar tudo aquilo antes de sair de casa, mas assim que chegaram pegou o afilhado no colo e não largou mais.

Sirius a observava de longe com um sorriso nos lábios. Estava feliz, por mais que tentasse fingir, ela estava feliz, e era realmente maravilhoso ver que ela conseguia ser feliz no mundo que ele achava correto.

-O que foi, Lílian? – perguntou Bellatrix estanhando o olhar curioso que a ruiva lhe dava.

Lílian abriu um sorriso em resposta.

-Não sei, eu estou com uma impressão... Você está inchada Bellatrix, e mais corada... e... Bellatrix Black, você está grávida?

-Droga, Lílian! Disfarce e me prometa que vai ficar quieta. Eu não contei ao Sirius ainda...

-Como não contou, Bellatrix?

-Shiiii – disse ela tapando a boca da outra. – Me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém...

-Mas Bellatrix...

-Prometa!

-Certo, eu prometo que não vou falar nada a ninguém antes de você – nessa hora a morena fez um movimento com a mão que Lílian sabia bem o que era, um cadeado, como se tapasse a boca dela – Droga, não precisava jogar um feitiço para eu não conseguir contar, Bellatrix, eu não ia dizer nada – falou ofendida.

Bellatrix riu.

-Só para ter certeza – Harry fez um gemido nos braços da madrinha enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo dela. A mulher o encarou, ele sorriu de volta.

As duas nem perceberam quando uma figura estranha adentrou a festa, chamou seus maridos e alguns outros homens com um olhar e entraram na casa.

-Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar desde o dia em que vocês nos chamaram para batizá-lo.

-Diga.

-Por que eu? Quero dizer, o Sirius é até natural, é o melhor amigo do Tiago e adora crianças. Não consigo pensar em outro melhor mesmo. Mas vocês não precisavam ter me chamado só porque eu vivo com ele...

-Não foi por isso.

Ela segurou a expressão de espanto para então encarar a ruiva.

-Não? Foi por que, então? Desculpe, mas eu não consigo imaginar um bom motivo para o Potter me dar o filho dele para batizar.

-Na verdade a idéia foi minha, e não do Tiago. E também não foi nada fácil convencê-lo. A briga durou horas, mas quando eu falei que ele tinha escolhido o padrinho e então eu escolheria a madrinha, ele teve que engolir. Ele não abriria mão do Sirius por nada.

-Sua idéia? Brigou com ele para que eu fosse madrinha do seu filho? – Bellatrix balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Eu não entendo Lílian, por que eu?

Lílian jogou os cabelos para trás e abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Acho que... É por que eu estive pensado... Se esse ai resolver aprontar um terço do que o pai e o padrinho já fizeram, eu vou precisar de muita ajuda mesmo. E não me ocorreu ninguém melhor que você – ela olhou em volta, procurando Tiago com os olhos. – Ei, onde estão os homens dessa festa? – perguntou se dando conta de que todos haviam sumido.

Saíram juntas para procurá-los e levaram alguns minutos para encontrá-los na biblioteca. Todos de caras sérias e preocupadas, destoando bastante do ambiente lá fora.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lílian, virando-se em seguida para o recém-chegado. – Olho Tonto, o que houve?

-Pegaram eles, todos eles – rosnou o bruxo. – Foi uma cilada.

-Não! – gritou a ruiva. – Não havia como eles saberem...

-Exatamente – disse Tiago, caminhando até Bellatrix e tirando o filho de seus braços. – Não havia como eles saberem Lílian, a não ser que...

Bellatrix não era idiota e Tiago sabia que ela havia entendido o recado direitinho. Ela levou as mãos à cintura, indignada, mas antes de dizer algo a ruiva interferiu.

-Vamos com calma, Tiago, você não está pensado em acusar a Bellatrix, não é?

-Quem mais aqui sabia da ação? – perguntou ele friamente.

-Todos vocês! – respondeu Bellatrix.

-Muito bem, vou refazer a pergunta então. Quem mais sabia da operação e adoraria que ela desse errado e que esses maníacos assassinos exterminassem todos os trouxas da face da Terra?

Ela e Tiago trocaram olhares mortais e ela teve que se segurar para não puxar sua varinha e matá-lo ali mesmo.

E há alguns anos atrás era isso mesmo que faria, sem se importar com nenhuma das pessoas a sua volta.

Mas o problema é que agora ela se importava... se importava com Lílian, se importava com o garoto, e por mais que odiasse o homem a sua frente, ele era a família dos dois.

Por isso juntou todo o resquício de consciência que possuía, virou as costas e saiu, não adiantaria discutir aquilo com ele. Para Tiago ela seria sempre o perigo que ronda a sua casa, ela só não entendia por que ele a deixava tão perto.


	6. SÓ QUERIA QUE SOUBESSE QUEM SOU

**CAPÍTULO VI **

**SÓ QUERO QUE SAIBA QUEM EU SOU **

**When everything's made to be broken**

_Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Quando Sirius chegou em casa, não muito tempo depois dela, a encontrou com o olhar perdido na janela. Já havia anoitecido, mas nenhuma luz no apartamento tinha sido acessa.

Acendeu um abajur com o feitiço Lumus; aquela iluminação era mais do que suficiente para a conversa que teriam a seguir.

-Você nem se quer abriu a boca para me defender quando seu amiguinho me acusou de traição, Sirius – disse a mulher, num murmúrio, sem encará-lo.

-Aonde você foi ontem?

O tom era severo, mas ainda era uma pergunta. Mas é claro que para Bellatrix a entonação final da frase não fez diferença nenhuma.

"Aonde eu fui? Aonde eu fui? Fui dizer NÃO para o meu pai! Fui dizer que o amava mais que tudo e que não ia entregar o nosso filho para eles... fui dizer que nunca me senti tão amada e segura na minha vida..." pensava ela quando se virou para encará-lo, mas as palavras não saíram.

-Acredita nele?

-Não foi isso que eu disse.

-Acredita nele, sim! Acredita que fui eu que fiz isso!

-Bellatrix! – gritou num tom mais alto que o dela. - Eu só quero saber aonde você esteve ontem!

-Pois vai morrer sem saber, Sirius.

Falando isso ela atravessou a sala e saiu porta afora... para nunca mais voltar.

Ele se segurou para não ir atrás dela como sempre fazia no calor das brigas. Uma hora ela voltaria, pensou.

Naquele dia havia acontecido a maior de todas as discussões entre ele e Tiago. Sim, porque Sirius a defendera com unhas e dentes, com gritos e palavrões, só que não na frente dela.

Mas quando Bellatrix não respondeu aquela simples pergunta, uma dúvida gélida fincou seu coração.

Os dias se passaram e ele nem ao menos sabia onde procurá-la.

Foi quando a certeza cruel o acertou, na forma singela de um convite de casamento, negro, escrito com letras douradas que Sirius não duvidava ser do mais puro ouro. Tinha sido estrategicamente enviado para destruir de vez seu coração e todas as lembranças doces que continham a imagem dela.

"Temos o prazer de convida-los para o enlace matrimonial de:

_Bellatrix Black & Rodolphus Lestrange"_

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'**

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vêm_

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

_Ou contra o momento da verdade nas mentiras_

E foi com o convite nas mãos que ele voltou a procurar o amigo, para fazer as pazes e conseguir o consolo de ao menos estar fazendo o que era certo.

Não era tempo de choramingar nem de lágrimas por alguém que não merecia; Lílian, Tiago e o pequeno Harry estavam em perigo e era necessário escondê-los.

Ele teve uma idéia. Genial. Jamais suspeitariam. Era certo que viriam atrás dele, mas sua vida já não importava, não depois que ela se foi.

Só lhe restava seus amigos, e por eles lutaria até o fim.


	7. SANGRAR PARA SABER SE ESTÁ VIVO

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**SANGRAR PARA SABER SE ESTÁ VIVO **

**When everything feels like the movies**

_Quando tudo dá a sensação de ser um filme_

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_É, a gente sangra só para saber se está vivo_

-Rabicho! Seu desgraçado! Seu rato!

Sirius seguia o antigo amigo de infância pelas ruas trouxas sem se importar com o escândalo. Tiago e Lílian estavam mortos e a culpa era daquele cretino.

Conseguiu encurralá-lo num beco, não havia para onde fugir e, com a varinha Sirius apontada para ele, nem desaparatar adiantaria.

-Agora você vai morrer, seu traidor desgraçado. Desde quando? Desde quando você passa informações para aquele verme que você chama de lorde?

-Não sabe, Almofadinhas? – disse o outro com uma ponta de cinismo na voz. – Claro que não, pensava que fosse o Lupin, não é mesmo? Você nunca foi muito bom para descobrir traidores. Primeiro achou que era a sua queridinha, lembra? – Sirius arregalou os olhos "não fora ela, nunca fora ela..." – Foi divertido ver o Tiago acusá-la. Juro, muito engraçado mesmo. Mas sabe o que é melhor? Que depois que vocês a expulsaram ela veio correndo para o nosso lado. E tem sido muito útil, viu? Aliás, acho que o Lorde lhes deve um obrigado por isso.

-Seu cretino! Seu cretino! Acabou, entendeu bem? Tudo acabou porque o seu Lorde não existe mais!

-Nem você, Sirius Black! – dizendo isso Rabicho cortou o próprio dedo. Sirius demorou a entender o que ele fazia, ainda atordoado com as informações que recebera. E só quando o rato levantou a varinha e explodiu tudo a sua volta que ele foi entender a cilada; ele ia fugir, deixando a culpa toda cair nas suas costas.

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Mas o que importava, afinal?

A culpa toda era dele, a morte dos amigos, a partida dela...

Azkaban agora lhe parecia o melhor lugar do mundo. Onde pagaria por sua idiotice, e esqueceria todos os momentos que tivera ao lado dela.

**_Fim?_**


End file.
